It Was Never A Sudden Thing
by NesFX
Summary: Shizune searches for Tsunade and finds her in her bedroom. Her secret love for Tsunade finally surfaces. Tsunade x Shizune oneshot smut.


Being Hokage, as much as others thought it was easy, was quite a difficult job. Even though there was more paperwork than anyone could ever mind, there was a great deal of stress when running a village. It was more than just missions and more than just sending out Shinobi and authorizing whatever needed authorizing. It was during the stressful moments that Tsunade regretted accepting the position of Hokage. The moments when a team returned to announce a Shinobi had died in battle or when the rumour of a spy infiltrating the Village starts a village-wide panic.

She had played Jiraiya's game and returned to take over after the third Hokage's death, but now she was annoyed at his elusive behavior and lack of desire to be weighed down by such an honorable position. He wanted to live a nomad's life but in a way, so did she; however, the village needed her and it was too late for complaining. Missions needed to be signed off, teams needed to be assembled, and – that growing desire in Tsunade's lower region needed to be taken care of. Who would care if Tsunade slipped out of the office for a short while?

It was times like these when Tsunade was grateful for the 'toys' she had bought a while back during her travels. Since she no longer had access to loose men that would willingly come and go quietly, Tsunade had to resort more and more to her own means. She had considered some of the men in the village but seeing as she was their Hokage, and she wasn't ready to settle down with anybody, she didn't want to make public affairs complicated. The relationships she held with individual Shinobi were professional with a side of friendliness - sexuality was not permitted nor appropriate.

After peeking out of the office and looking down the hallway to see if anyone was coming, Tsunade slipped out and began to head for her bedroom located on the other side of the Hokage's mansion, opposite from the public offices. Anyone who would go looking for her probably wouldn't check her room; it was in the most private corridors of the mansion where she prohibited anyone from entering.

Tsunade quickly found the small wooden box in her closet and placed it on her bed before pulling its lid off and placing it down beside the box. There were several different 'toys' that Tsunade had bought, but only a couple were her favourite.

Seeing as she was still supposed to be in the office, she only had a short while to relieve herself of the throbbing and sexual desire growing within. Tsunade decided on a small, but powerful, vibrator and a glass dildo. She could feel the heat rising in her genitals as she thought of the familiar feeling of what was to come and she quickly worked the clothing off her body before laying herself comfortably on the king-sized bed.

She was surprised at how wet she had already become, especially when her mind had only been consumed with mission work and village funding, but maybe her body was only reacting to stress and asking to be relieved from it.

The glass dildo slid in easily and Tsunade moaned at the relief it provided. She started the vibrator on her nipples first while she began to move the dildo in and out and as she grew impatient, partially driven by the lack of time she had, she moved the vibrator to her clitoris and turned the speed up a notch. Her head swam with relief and pleasure and she moaned out softly at the sensations consuming her body. The vibrations brought on small waves of pleasure, and with each insertion of the dildo, those waves were intensified. So much so was her mind preoccupied with the feeling that she hadn't heard the doors open and someone stepping in.

"Tsunade!" Shizune's voice surprised Tsunade and she yanked the blankets over herself, having left the dildo inside and knocking the box of 'toys' off the bed and onto the floor.

Shizune's face was red in embarrassment and she stood frozen with her hand on the doorknob, her eyes round with shock as she looked at Tsunade.

"What are you doing?" Tsunade demanded. "This room is off limits!"

"I came here searching for you – I thought maybe you were sick because you weren't feeling well yesterday and I heard you moa—"

"I came here for time alone!"

"You could have told me at least!"

"Shut the door!"

Shizune paused for a moment before she jumped into action and moved aside, shutting the door quickly.

"I don't need to tell you anything," Tsunade said and grimaced.

"Not if you don't want to send the village into a panic by disappearing!"

"I have the right to visit my room when I want to," Tsunade retorted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Shizune snapped and stormed closer, leaning onto the foot of the bed with her knee and wagging a finger at Tsunade. "The next time you go missing without even so much as a note, I won't go looking."

"Fine by me," Tsunade hissed.

"Even if that means you're dead in the ditch," Shizune added.

When Tsunade's annoyed expression didn't falter, Shizune's demeanor fell and she frowned. Her anger had arisen and without thinking, she said something she hadn't meant. She always worried when Tsunade left without any word because as much as she kept it a secret, she cared deeply for Tsunade; deeply in ways no one ever knew – not even Tsunade herself.

Tsunade's face changed to reflect Shizune's frown and before she could say anything, Shizune leaned further on the bed to press her lips against hers. She might have thought Tsunade would refuse and retreat from the advance, but she didn't. If anything, Shizune was the one to be surprised when Tsunade caressed her hair and deepened the kiss. Maybe it was due to her high-stress job, but whatever it was, Shizune was happy to share this touch with her and she was determined to make Tsunade feel better by the end.

Shizune aggressively removed the blanket that hid Tsunade's body and she reached down to massage Tsunade's clitoris only to be surprised by the glass dildo still partially inside of her. As she began to slide the length of the dildo in and out, Tsunade began to moan again and Shizune could feel her own body growing hot with desire.

Shizune hadn't experienced much with men, as her mind was often set on Tsunade, so the only real experiences she had were the nights she pleasured herself while thinking of Tsunade and everything about her that she loved. She was a strong and admirable Shinobi that Shizune desperately wanted to live up to. Even with her shortcomings, Tsunade had constantly encouraged her and faithfully taught her – through her abrasiveness, of course. She was rough, experienced, a bit older, and once in love with her uncle, and Shizune wondered whether or not she could satisfy her master well enough.

Shizune removed her mouth from Tsunade's and replaced it over her nipple. She was always jealous of Tsunade's big bust and wished her own chest was a little larger but the thought of them being hers to fondle, even if at this moment only, made her happy and to pity the men who could only goggle at her chest. They were soft and squishy, and Shizune sighed with contentment as she kissed down the valley of her cleavage and up to her other nipple.

"What has gotten into you suddenly?" Tsunade moaned and Shizune quickened her hand with the dildo.

"It was never a sudden thing," Shizune admitted. Her gaze turned to meet Tsunade's anticipatory look and just wanting to see her teased and losing control for once, Shizune began to place intentional kisses down the middle of her stomach.

"I had no idea," Tsunade breathed and ran her fingers through Shizune's soft hair.

"I know," Shizune whispered when she reached the patch of curly blonde pubic hair.

Shizune slowed her pace with her hand and began to rotate the dildo around inside her while moving it in and out, looking for a spot that Tsunade outwardly reacted to enthusiastically. The bud that Shizune dreamed of stared back at her and after admiring the older woman's anatomy, she dipped her head to lick through the folds.

Tsunade's back arched as she allowed the warmth of Shizune's tongue to caress her sensitive flesh. Never having done anything to another woman, and only having one man ever go down on her before, Shizune found her own inexperience a little daunting. She wanted desperately to please this woman with everything she had, but she wondered if she could live up to those before her.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier," Tsunade offered just as another wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

A smile crossed Shizune's features and she drew Tsunade's clitoris into her mouth to lap at it firmly with her tongue. Tsunade's hips bucked, and a loud moan escaped the woman, causing Shizune to be a little more confident in her abilities. The moans grew in a continuous melody, a beautiful symphony to Shizune's ear. She had heard the woman on very few occasions give into pleasure delivered at a man's hands but to finally hear those sweet sweet sounds brought about through her own doing gave way to an even deeper care for Tsunade. For once, Shizune felt positively sure of herself that she could, after all, take care of every one of Tsunade's needs alone.

When Tsunade could take no more, she allowed the pleasure to wash over her and she moaned with the intensity of the pleasure that began to wrack her body. Shizune pulled back to watch her handiwork course through the woman, making her twitch while a growing grin displayed itself across Tsunade's features.

"I've been in great need of that," Tsunade breathed.

"Indeed," Shizune agreed and watched as Tsunade tried to sit up in what looked like a drunken stupor.

Tsunade's legs framed Shizune and she used them to draw the younger woman closer to kiss her fiercely, unfazed by the taste of herself on the brunette's lips. Her hands roamed Shizune's chest and waist and as her hand neared the end of her kimono to sneak underneath, an urgent knock came to the door.

Tsunade paused and let out a groan. "What is up with people today coming into my private quarters?"

Shizune giggled but then she remembered what had originally brought her around before she caught Tsunade red-handed in the middle of masturbation.

"Are you in there, Shizune?" A male's voice came through the wooden door. "Did you find her?"

"Lady Tsunade, I forgot to say that there might have been a breach in security and there might be a dangerous man in the village," Shizune said sheepishly.

"What?" Tsunade asked incredulously and pushed Shizune back to climb off the bed.

"Ah, Hokage-sama!" The man's voice called. "I have something urgent to speak to you about."

"One moment," Tsunade replied as she pulled her clothing on and moved to the door.

Before opening, Tsunade looked back at Shizune who was frozen to the bed, pushing her bangs back behind her ears. She looked guilty with a side of shame as she stared out the bedroom window. With the sun beaming in through the blinds, Tsunade could clearly see the frown that now tainted the beautiful woman's features.

"We'll finish this up later," Tsunade announced and Shizune's eyes widened slightly.

The door made a sound as it opened and then clicked when it closed, indicating that Tsunade was now gone. Shizune thought that maybe this was going to be the end of the affair, but how wrong she would find herself to be.

The glass dildo lay on the bed beside Shizune and she picked it up gingerly to smell Tsunade's juices on its hard surface. Everything about that woman Shizune loved, even her scents. Since Tsunade would probably be busy until much later that night, Shizune took it upon herself to wash the used 'toys', along with those that fell on the floor and she carefully put them away in the box and back into the closet.

But there was still a problem: Shizune was so ready to be pleasured herself.


End file.
